Broken
by Sola714
Summary: My name is Rose Weasley. I'm the only daughter of Ron and Hermione Weasley. If you don't know who they are you've probably been living under a rock for the last 25 years. They helped Harry Potter defeat the worst dark wizard in all of wizarding history- Lord Voldemort. But this isn't their story. It's mine. I'm Rose Weasley, the idiot who fell head over heels for Scorpius Malfoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Anything Harry Potter I don't own!**

The first time I saw Scorpius Malfoy was on platform 9 and three quarters. My dad told me to beat him at every test. Which of course, I did. I think that's where our rivalry started. On platform nine and three quarters 5 years ago.

Let me back track a bit. My name is Rose Weasley. I'm the only daughter of Ron and Hermione Weasley. If you don't know who they are you've probably been living under a rock for the last 25 years. They helped Harry Potter defeat the worst dark wizard in all of wizarding history- Lord Voldemort. But this isn't their story. It's mine. I'm Rose Weasley, the idiot who fell head over heels for Scorpius Malfoy.

"Albus Severus Potter! " I shrieked as I pushed into the common room.  
"You are so dead!"  
My cousin was sitting in a plush arm chair with his tell tale smirk on his face.  
"Can I do something for you my dear?" He asked.

"Scorpius Malfoy? You left me paired with Scorpius! I should hex you into oblivion!"

He turned the all too innocent puppy dog face on me. "I have no idea what you're talking about!"

He batted his eyes at me. "So help me Merlin, you know potions is my worst subject. But you just had to accept that trollop Suzanne Goyle's "invitation".

"Aw, c'mon Rose. How could I resist? She coerced me into it!"

I could feel my face starting to turn red and hot as I got myself more and more worked up. "Now I'm stuck with an arse of partner the entire term! It's bad enough we already had to have double potions with Slytherin! "

"Rosie, calm down. I's really sorry! I just don't understand why it's so bad that I want my two favourite people in the entire world to get along? I don't understand why you hate him so much."

I rolled my eyes and tried to deflect the question. "You hate Ella but I don't force you to like her! I accept that you hate each other but I don't try and stick you together!"

Then, something incredible happened. My cousin, Albus Potter, blushed as red as his Gryffindor scarf. "You know why I don't like being around her."

"Oh that's right! She was your snogging buddy last year and the only girl in Hogwarts to dump you!"

He sighed. " C'mon cousin. Let's go get some lunch."

We went down to the Great Hall and I plopped down next to my best friend and fellow Gryffindor, Ella Hamilton. She's originally from the United States, but her mum got a job with the ministry. We first met on the train when she sat in the same compartment as me and we had the same book.

"So, guess who my new potions partner is." I asked her dryly.

"Albus again?" She replied.

"Nope. Scorpius Malfoy." I said glumly.

She looked at me in shock and silence for about 2 seconds and then she started laughing, which made the water she had just drunk come out her nose.

"So this is who you hang out with? Fitting." A cold voice came from over my shoulder. I swiveled around, and there he was: the most revolting, pious, abhorrent human being to ever walk the planet. I swear he was put in Slytherin because he's actually part snake.

"What do you want Malfoy?" I asked snidely.

"Nothing from you Weasley. I actually came to speak to Ella. May I?" He asked as he held out his hand to her.

She looked at me questioningly. I snorted. "Go ahead."

See, unlike me, the entire female population of Hogwarts was infatuated with Malfoy. I, on the other hand saw through his illusions and saw him for the ignoramus git he really is. I pulled out my Defense Against the Dark Arts essay I was in the middle of and started working. I got a couple more sentences done when Ella came back. "What'd Malfoy want?"

She looked a bit dazed and replied, "He asked me to go to Hogsmead with him this weekend."

I cocked an eyebrow. "You're not considering going! Are you? I mean you'd be completely barmy. I wonder what cockamamie scheme he's doing this time?" I speculated.

I looked back at Ella and she looked shocked and I could see the hurt in her eyes. "You don't think Scorpius would like someone like me is it? That to date me it's got to be part of some scheme?"

I actually think Ella is gorgeous. She just doesn't see it. She has sort of mousy brown hair that goes to her shoulders and big brown eyes. She's tall and lanky. Over summer she dances ballet. Unlike me she is quiet and reserved around other people.

"Ella, that's not what I meant!"

She huffed and flounced out of the great hall.

"MMMPPHHHM" I put my head in my arms and groaned. It was going to be a long day.

**Author's Note:** Thanks so much for reading! This is my first story, so any feedback is appreciated.

xx, Sola714


	2. Chapter 2

It was definitely a long day. After lunch I went to Ancient Runes, my favorite class. Whenever I tried to solve the problems, I could feel my stress melting away. I could compartmentalize my worries and with every symbol I translating, I could feel myself calming down. I realized that what I said was hurtful and made a mental note to have a serious chat with Ella in charms. She's my best friend and if she wants to be with Malfoy, I needed to support her. That didn't mean I had to like him, but I would tolerate his presence. I also would warn her about the snake he truly is. Just as I felt at peace with my decisions, someone tapped my shoulder. I swung around, flicking my hair over my shoulder and came face to face with Malfoy. "What do you want?" I asked sharply.

He looked uncomfortable as he said, "Look, I know we don't get along, but this class is killing me. If I don't improve my marks, I'll lose my prefect's badge. Will you, like, tutor me or something?"

I almost laughed in his face and told him to bugger off but I remembered my new resolution to try to tolerate him for Ella's sake. "On two conditions. One, you help me in potions. Two, you tell me why you want to date Ella."

I stared resolutely into his steel gray eyes. I saw a flash of indecision before he confidently agreed. "Deal." He said staring back at me. With out breaking eye contact we shook hands. "We meet in the Library tomorrow after classes. Say, 7 o'clock?"

"Fine." I replied.

***

When I got back to the Gryffindor tower I was exhausted. Ella and I talked it out and we had stayed in the library until Madam Prince tossed us out. I climbed through the portrait hole and made a bee-line for the plush chair next to the fire I had claimed back in first year. I sat down and pulled out a piece of parchment and a quill. Just as I was about to start writing, someone threw themselves into my arms crying. I looked down to see my little cousin Lily Potter, sobbing in my arms. Her make-up, which is normally impeccable, was running down her face. I immediately enveloped her in a hug.

"Honey, what's wrong?"

She sniffled, and looked up at me with her big green eyes. "Jason cheated on me. With Suzanne Goyle. I caught them shagging in Myrtle's bathroom."

"That little slut! Don't worry Lily. I will take care of it."

"Rose, don't do anything stupid, ok?"

"I won't get caught Lily. I never do." I winked and stood up, surveying the room for Fred or James. I found them in the corner trying to convince some first years to try puking pastilles.

"Oy! James! Fred!" I caught their attention and nodded my head in the direction of Lily who had her knees up to her chest sitting in the chair. They hurried over to me.

"What's the plan?" Fred asked eagerly.

I grinned. " We will need the cloak and the map."

***

Fifteen minutes later, I was creeping through the dungeons with James on one side, and Fred on the other. We were attempting to all fit under the invisibility cloak, but with Fred and James both being 6 feet tall; the cloak was barely covering our knees. "This is not working!" I hissed. I ducked out from under the cloak and pulled them into a broom closet. "New plan, you two go to the kitchen and ask Winky for the stuff I need. Then, meet me by their common room."

I took the cloak and met my little brother Hugo by his common room. "How's my favourite Slytherin tonight?" I asked, winking at him and elbowing him in the ribs. He pushed my arm away and rolled his eyes. "Where's dumb and dumber?" "We all couldn't fit, so I sent them to get the supplies. I've noticed you've been kind of down lately. Are you feeling okay?"

Hugo and I have always been close. I wasn't surprised when he was put in Slytherin, but Mum and Dad were shocked. They always thought I was the sneaky one.

Hugo shifted uncomfortably. " Well, there's this girl." He smiled sheepishly.

"Can we talk about this later Rose? I bet James and Fred will be here soon and I don't want them to overhear. "

"Sure. Just let me know."

"Speak of the devils," muttered Hugo. James and Fred slunk around the corner humming the Mission Impossible theme song. My mum introduced them to muggle spy movies over the summer.

"Would you two cut it out?" Hugo snapped. "Let's just get this over with."

He whispered the password since he didn't want us to hear it and the wall seemed to disappear. A passage way appeared which I tentatively stepped into. "Oh! Can I have the stuff?"

James handed me a knack-sack and I walked into the heart of Slytherin.

***

The next morning I was sitting at the Gryffindor table, calming eating my breakfast with Albus, James, Fred, and Lily, when we heard a shriek from the entrance hall. James winked at me and I smiled back. Just then, Suzanne Goyle burst into the Great Hall, with bright blue hair, that was stuck straight up like the muggle troll toys mum used to get us as kids. The phrases "I'm the other woman" and "I'm a skanky trollop" were scrolling through her hair. I couldn't help it. I burst out laughing. Not just laughing, hysterical laughing. I dried my eyes and looked up to see Jason strut through the doors and sit at the table to start eating. He took a stack of pancakes, and put a bite in his mouth, when he spit it out, to find that whatever he put into his mouth turned into worms. They always formed the words, "I'm a cheater."

I looked over to Lily and saw her laughing and knew it was worth only getting four hours of sleep. I leaned over and whispered, "No one messes with our family."

_

Authors Note: Thanks again for reading! I will try to update soon! Your review are much appreciated!

Sola714


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Anything Harry Potter I don't own! That's all J.K. Rowling.**

_

Directly after breakfast I went to Defense Against the Dark Arts, which we had with Hufflepuff. I was a few minutes early but most of the class was already here, chatting among themselves. I sat down next to one of my good friends Rory Macmillan. We had been friends since first year. I accidently spilled his ink pot all over his Transfiguration essay. I helped him rewrite it, and we have been fast friends since. He was tall, with sandy blond hair, blue eyes and was the beater of the Hufflepuff quidditch team, meaning he was in great shape. I'm not going to lie, he's super hot. He looked slightly green at the moment however.

"Merlin Rory! Are you feeling alright?" I asked him.

He cleared his throat, "Actually, I wanted to ask you something." His forehead creased between his eyebrows, and he blurted out, "I really like you Rose," He held his finger up as I opened my mouth. "Let me just finish okay? If I stop I'll never say it. You are one of the most beautiful girls I've ever seen. I've had an enormous crush on you since third year, and I know it has taken me an eternity to ask but, would you, maybe, want to go to Hogsmead with me this weekend?"

The whole class had gone silent and was staring at me. I could feel my entire face and neck flush scarlet. Damn my Weasley genes. "Rory, I'm touched you think so highly of me." I gulped and looked into his earnest clear blue eyes. "I would love to." I finished, grinning widely.

Just then Professor Keating walked in. This was his first year teaching at Hogwarts and he was super laidback and my favourite professor. Rory grabbed ahold of my hand under the table.

"Alright, so, we have been talking about Dementors lately and I thought it would be interesting to see who can cast a patronus. I also thought we should learn from the experts." At this point I got a sinking feeling in my stomach "So, we have two special guests, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley!" An excited murmur went through the class. I saw my favorite uncle stride into the room followed by my father. "Shit." I murmured under my breath. I glanced at Rory, who was sitting straight up in his chair and staring wide eyed at the front of the room. I slinked down in my chair trying to avoid the stares I could feel burning holes on my back. I made eye contact with Albus who was sitting across the room next to his girlfriend of the week. He looked murderous. I let go of Rory's hand and tried to make a calming gesture with my hand, which he promptly ignored. I turned my attention to the front of the room, where my uncle and father where standing, appraising the class. I saw Uncle Harry's sharp green eyes flick across the class stop on both Albus and I, then meet my father's level blue gaze. My father winked at me then cleared his throat.

"So, a patronus is one of the hardest spells to master so don't get discouraged if you can't do it today."

My uncle then took over. "The basic principle is simple. Does anyone know the process of conjuring a patronus?"

My hand shot up in the air. He smiled, and called on me. "Go ahead Rose."

"You have to think of your happiest memory and concentrate on it with all of your might, and recite 'Expecto Patronum."

My uncle nodded almost distractedly, and I could tell his mind was somewhere else entirely. Apparently my dad could tell too and decided to demonstrate. "Expecto Patronum!" He shouted. A silvery Jack Russell Terrier bounded from the tip of his wand and he sent it bouncing around the room.

"So," He said smiling, "Let's give it a shot."

Five minutes later, we had pushed all of the desks out of the way and were standing in a loose semi circle around the three adults. After a few more minutes discussing exactly what to do Uncle Harry pushed his unruly dark hair back and said "Alright, give it a shot."

There was a moment of silence before the room erupted in shouts of the spell. I took a deep breath to calm my self and met my father's eye. He smiled encouragingly at me and I closed my eyes and tried to think of the happiest moment. I pictured my 11th birthday. An unfamiliar owl pecked at the window during breakfast and we all knew what it was carrying. I remember tearing open the letter addressed to me in green writing and knowing I was finally getting to go to Hogwarts. I felt my happiness and excitement bubble up and flow through me. It seemed as though it went straight through my wand, and as I called "Expecto Patronum!" I knew I would be the first in my class to cast the spell. From the tip of my wand, a spurt of silvery mist seemed to leak out. Then, something incredible happened. A large, magnificent tiger extracted itself from my wand and prowled around the room. I could hear my dad shout in delight and Uncle Harry whoop of excitement, but I was mesmerized by the incredible sight in front of me. My patronus was this powerful, incredible being, with wisdom in its eyes. When I lowered my wand, I was picked up and spun in a circle by my father. He had tears in his eyes. "Oh Rosie, I'm so proud of you! I knew you got your mother's brain!"

"Thanks daddy." He stepped away and Uncle Harry approached me beaming. "Have I ever told you that you are my favourite god-daughter?"

I rolled my eyes and laughed. "I'm your only god-daughter!" The rest of the morning was a blur of congratulations and class. Before I knew it, I was in the great hall eating lunch. Ella was still going on about how brilliant my uncle was, and how she was ecstatic that Rory had finally asked me out. I chuckled and dug into my shepherd pie. Today has been an awesome day and nothing was going to ruin it. Just then Malfoy came over flanked by one of his lackeys Lathan Zabini. The only person I hated more that Malfoy was Lathan. I felt a shiver go down my spine and I tensed up. I tried not to think of the past and keep myself in the present. "Weasley, I know it's been an exciting day, with being a show off and such, but don't forget our deal. Library at 7." I nodded curtly willing them to go away. Instead they sat down. Lathan sat next to me and I could feel my skin crawl. I started to stand, to try to escape, but Lathan grabbed my wrist. He flashed what was supposed to be a charming smile but instead felt like he was sizing up his prey, and drawled, "Why don't you stay and sit with me?" His eyes snaked down my body and I could almost feel his mind's eye undressing me. "Don't leave me to be a third wheel." I looked at his tanned hand surrounding my wrist and felt nauseous. I needed to get away from him. I couldn't remember the last time I had been this frightened.

"Please, let go." I managed to squeak out. I tried to yank my wrist away but he just gripped it harder. I could already feel the bruises forming, matching the ones from long ago.

"Don't go so soon." He hissed. I felt my whole body crawl and I felt nauseous. His grip tightened even more as I again tried to pull away, my eyes darting around the room, looking for anyone to help me.

" You're hurting me." I whispered. I glanced desperately at Ella, who had her back turned, talking to Malfoy. I caught his eye over her shoulder and he must have seen the terror and panic I knew was displayed on my face because he rose to his feet a second later. Lathan pulled me closer just then and I tried to push against his chest with my free hand. I could feel myself begin to panic. I had promised myself I would never get myself into this situation with him again. I distantly heard Malfoy tell him to lay off, but it was too late. My vision got fuzzy and everything went black. The last thing I saw were a pair of grey eyes.

_

**Author's Note:** Hey guys! Sorry about the slight cliff hanger! In the next chapter we will find out why Rose hates Scorpius! What'd you think? Please feed the review box! He's hungry! Even if you hate it, let me know! Or love it! Tell me! I want to get better and the only way to do that is to get reviews! O.K. That was the end of my review rant :) Thanks so much for reading! You are awesome!

Love,

Sola714


	4. Chapter 4

"MMMGHHMPH" I groaned. My head was pounding and stars were dancing in front of my eyes. As I slowly came to my senses I tried to assess my surroundings without opening my eyes. The air smelt sterile and medicinal. I was lying on a bed, and had a scratchy blanket tucked up under my chin. Oh, and someone was holding my hand. I was almost afraid to open my eyes but by this time I had deduced I was in the hospital wing. I slowly opened my eyes and found Albus fast asleep in a chair next to my bed. The curtains around us were drawn. He had one elbow propped on the arm of the chair with his head resting on his hand. He was drooling. The other hand was lightly clasped around mine. I couldn't help but let out a giggle at the tableau in front of me. He jolted awake at the sound, and looked at me dazed. "Well hullo there." I said with a small smile. 

He didn't smile back. Albus is one of the most upbeat people I know. I took it as a very bad sign that he looked so grim.

"Albus, what's wrong?" I inquired as he appraised my questioning gaze.

"Rose, you are my best friend and I know you better than anyone. What happened? I've never seen you act like that. I could see your panic from across the room."

I bit my lip and looked at the floor. "I don't know. I suppose I've just pushed myself too far. I've just been studying too much, and I haven't been sleeping well lately." I muttered, hoping he would just let it go.

He squeezed my hand. "Ro, I talked to Ella. She said you've been having nightmares, waking up screaming. What's going on?"

I looked into his earnest green eyes, and lost it. I pulled my knees up to my chest, wrenched my hand from Albus's, and wrapped my arms around my legs and buried my face into my knees sobbing. I felt him sit on the bed next to me and encircle his arms around me. "

Shh," He soothed. "It's okay Rosie, I'm here. I'm here for you. Just breathe. It's okay. It will be alright"

I looked up at him and took a deep breath. "Something really bad happened last year." I bit my lip, trying to find the words. His eyes narrowed. "Bad how?"

I could feel my eyes well up again. I shook my head. "I don't know how to say it." I remembered as clear as day, haunted me in my sleep but couldn't put words to it. "I guess it started in third year, I just didn't know what was going to happen."

I took a deep breath and told my cousin everything. I told him how Lathan Zabini followed me for months, finding out where I spent my time, when I was alone. He knew everything about my schedule and routine. I told Albus about one of the Hogsmead trips in March last year, it was raining. "When it rains on a weekend, I always go to the shrieking shack. I find it peaceful there. I was in the middle of a book, when someone knocked on the door. I looked up and it was Lathan." I glanced at Albus who was staring at the top corner of one of the curtains. I clasped my hands together and stared at them. "I asked him what he needed. I should have known something was off. His eyes looked distant as he told me that it was my fault." I can still hear his voice ringing in my head. 

" It's your own damn fault," He said. "You walk around like you're a god! You look down your nose at me. I see the distain in your eyes when you see me. We can't all be part of your perfect world." He sneered. I glanced toward my wand, which was lying on the desk by the door. He saw it too, and grabbed it, threw it out the door, and closed it behind him and locked it. "I was so scared Al. I didn't know what to do." I remember the way he grabbed my wrist roughly. Yanking me off my feet. I stumbled into a chair and sliced my knee open. He didn't care. He pushed me into the wall. He grabbed both of my wrists and pinned them above my head with one hand, bruising them. He was so strong. I tried to break away, but I couldn't. I wasn't strong enough. I was too weak. He put one of his fingers to my lips and said, "This will be our little secret. I won't tell anyone you were weak. I could tell you wanted it. You wanted it. You're just another whore. This was your own fault. Anyone can see that." With that he threw me on the ground and walked out. "I lay there, on the cold and dusty floor until it was nearly dark. I was going to tell someone Al, but he was right. I deserved it. I wasn't brave enough."

"The next day, I tried to act normal, like nothing happened, but I couldn't. I was trembling all day and my friends could tell something was wrong. I tried to avoid them so I went to the library. I was sitting in the corner by the Restricted Section buried in my book, when someone bumped into my table and knocked over the stack of books next to me. I peeked over the top of my book praying it wasn't one of my family members. It wasn't. It was worse. It was Malfoy. He took in my appearance. I hadn't combed my hair, put on any make-up, my tie was hanging loosely around my neck. My eyes were red and bloodshot from exhaustion and the amount I had cried in the last 45 minutes. I saw concern flash in his eyes and then he seemed to remeber that we didn't really get along. "Merlin Weasley, you look like you got run over by a train." He sneered.

I sighed and looked at him. "Scorpius, can we do this another time? I'm really can't handle this right now."

He shrugged and sat down. I raised an eyebrow. He shrugged again. "I need to study for Ancient Runes. You mind if I sit with you?"

I shook my head and tried to concentrate on my book but my mind kept drifting back to the night before. I kept replaying it over and over in my head, berating myself for being such an idiot.

I could feel my hand on the table curling into a fist, my fingernails binting into my skin. I just wanted to stop thinking about it for a few minutes. The next thing I knew, Scorpius took ahold of my hand, unfurled it, and was lightly tracing the lines on my palm with his the tip of his index finger. "It seems as though you will pick one career and that will be the job you stay in for life. Your love line is straight with a few branches coming off. It seems, once you find the right person you'll stick with him. It's your life line that is curious. Do you see how it breaks just there?" I nodded, transfixed. "It means something will happen, that will alter the course of your life forever." He fixed his steely gaze upon me. "Did something happen Rose?" I was shocked that he used my first name.

"Why would you care?" I asked.

He looked puzzled. I know we've never really got along, but who knows you better than your rival?" He smiled lazily. "And quite honestly, I've never seen you this distraught. You look awful."

"Thanks." I said dryly. "But trust me, you don't wanna know."

He cocked his eyebrow. "I'm usually quite good at reading people, but I never know what goes through your mind. I can't figure you out Weasley."

I snorted and tossed my hair over my shoulder. "Thanks for the concern but I'm fine. Or I will be anyway."

The conversation stopped there but we continued to meet at the library every night at 7 'o clock for weeks. We didn't speak much, just studied and were complacent with each other as company. He didn't constantly hound me to talk about what was bothering me like the rest of my family. We grew comfortable as friends, both starting to open up more and night, he asked if I was feeling better yet. I told him that I was trying.

"Have you talked to anyone about it yet Rose?"

I shook my head and felt a tear roll down my cheek. He wiped it away and I leaned into his hand cupped on my face. I took a deep breath, and told him everything. It was then, that I realized I should never had trusted him.

"He laughed in my face and told me his mate would never do that to girl. He said I was playing upon the prejudice against Slytherin and the Zabini family. We haven't spoken since. He was the only person I told, and he didn't give a shit. He walked out and never looked back." I remarked bitterly. I looked at Albus who was turning a shade of purple. He stood up shaking and walked out. He was almost to the door when he called back, "I'm going to fucking kill Zabini. " With that he was gone and I was alone. I pulled the covers over my head and sobbed into my pillow. I felt someone sit on the bed. "Go away Albus" I said, muffled by the pillow. My visitor cleared his throat. "Uh, Rose, I'm not Albus." A silky voice replied.

I rolled over and sat up. Malfoy was staring back at me. My eyes widened and my heart started beating a hundred miles an hour.

"I'm sorry I didn't believe you."

"You heard me?" I shrieked.

"I didn't mean to! I was coming to drop off your Ancient Runes homework, and I heard you mention one of my closest friends, so I listened. I was wrong not to believe you and to think you would hold that prejudice when you've always proven the opposite. I just didn't want to believe one of my closest friends would do that to someone." He said uncomfortably.

I gaped at him open-mouthed.

"Well say something Weasley."

I started to get angry.

"What more is there to say? I trusted you! I thought of you as a confidant and friend. But you proved me wrong. I tried to see the best in you, but it's clear to me, you are rotten through and through. Get out."

His brow furrowed. "I didn't mean to make you angry. I really am sorry. I really valued that time we spent in the library. If you can find it in your heart to forgive me, I will be in the library tomorrow and 7 sharp with the ancient runes homework in tow." He rose deftly and parted the curtains. He glanced over his shoulder and said, " Oh, Rose? Just so you know, you are one of the strongest people I know, and you did not deserve that. " He smirked and flicked his platinum blond bangs out of his eyes and disappeared through the curtains. I stared after him shocked. I sank back into my pillow, feeling the stress of today's events. My head was pounding and i felt sweaty all over. Madam Pomfrey came over to check on me, and gave me a potion to help me rest. I feel into a deep sleep, filled with dreams of silver-eyed tigers.

**Author's Note: Hey guys. :) What'd ya think? Did you guess what happened? This chapter was extremely hard to write so let me know what you think! I'll try to update soon! Feed the review box! He's hungry! Thanks for reading!**

**xx**

**Sola714**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Anything Harry Potter I don't own!**

"I can do this. Seven o'clock. I can do it." I chanted under my breath like a mantra. I was in my dormitory pacing at the foot of my bed. My head was still reeling from yesterday. I took a deep breath and gathered my Ancient Runes homework. Just then Ella burst into the room, breathless. "Rose! Zabini and Albus, Great hall, Now!" She gasped between breaths. I dropped my books and took off, Ella right behind me.

"Go tell Malfoy I'll be late!" I told her, " He's in the library." I glanced behind me to see her stop, shake her head and slowly walk the opposite direction. I reached the great hall and saw a ring of people, surrounding my cousin and Lathan. I pushed through them, ignoring the pit in my stomach that seemed to be growing larger by the second. When I finally got through the crowd, I saw they both had their wands drawn, and were circling each other. Albus looked beside himself with rage. Lathan's eyes were like slits, wary and on edge.

"Don't ever go near my family again." He growled softly, so no one but Lathan and I could hear.

Lathan tilted his head back and let out a short, sharp laugh. "So that's what this is about! Your whore cousin." He snarled, gesturing toward me with his head.

"Expelliarmus!" Albus yelled, disarming Lathan. He lunged toward him, dragging him to the floor, punching him repeatedly. I tried to pull Albus off of him, but he was in such a blind fury, I don't think he noticed. Lathan seemed to be unconscious, and he was bleeding profusely.

Malfoy pushed his way into the circle. His eyes darted to the fight, then to my face. "Rose, move out of the way." He said, already fluidly moving toward the boys on the floor. I sidestepped out of his way, and he got down on one knee, shook Albus's shoulders and yelled, "Hey! Albus!" Mate!" His swinging arms paused for a moment and he remembered what was happening. He looked down at his hands, covered in Lathan's blood. I knelt down beside him and wrapped my arms around his middle. Tucking my face into his shoulder. "Don't scare me like that again, Al" I muttered into his ear. I helped him up, and we started walking to the infirmary. I looked over my shoulder to see Malfoy standing over Lathan, looking at him scornfully. He glanced up and saw me looking at him. "Weasley, send Madame Pomfrey down here after she's done with Albus." He called. I gave him a curt nod and focused on getting Albus to the infirmary.

"Al, You should really leave the revenge to Fred, James and I. We are much better at not getting hurt or caught." I said ruefully with a small smile. Albus looked pained as he said, "I wasn't planning on beating the shit out of him in front of everyone. He was talking to some of his lackeys when Ella walked by and he made a grab at her arse, and I just snapped. What he did to you was bad enough, and then he goes and tries to grope another girl right in front of me? I couldn't let that happen Rose."

"You know, McGonagall is going ask why you attacked him. What are you going to tell her?" I asked nervously. He looked at me levelly. "Ro, you need to tell her what happened." I shook my head and turned my eyes toward him beseechingly. "No. I have moved on from it. It is in my past. Why would I want to tell her? So I can divulge the story over and over? Relive it again and again? I don't think so. She'll tell my mum and dad. Can you imagine their reaction? What if the prophet finds out? I don't want the whole wizarding world to know! No. I won't tell her." I fixed him with a steely glare. "Do not make me regret confiding in you. This is my decision." He sighed and nodded in consent. "So, what are you going to tell her?" I asked.

"I dunno. I can tell her I got pissed that he tried to grope the only girl I've ever truly cared for, or some soppy bollocks like that." We reached the infirmary, and I paused before pushing the door open. "Thanks, Albus." I said with a small smile. I deposited him in the infirmary, and was soon after shooed out by Madame Pomfrey. I saw that it was almost 7 o'clock, so I went back to my dormitory and collected my books from the floor where I had dropped them and headed to the library.

Malfoy was already there, sitting at the table in the corner, by the restricted section. I felt a jolt of pain in my chest, after seeing him sitting there, just as it was last year. For a moment it seemed as though everything from the past year melted away, but then, I came back to my senses, and felt the pain, hurt, and betrayal rush back. He rose as I approached, and pulled out my chair for me. I cocked an eyebrow but sat nonetheless. "What's with the chivalry?" I asked. "I have some making up to do, Weasley." He smirked. I rolled my eyes. "Whatever Malfoy. Let's just get to work. I don't want to be here any longer than I have to." He tilted his head to one side and raised his eyebrows. "I would have thought you wanted to avoid all contact with your family. I'm sure they are curious as to what happened." I shrugged. "Albus and I already came up with a cover story." We starting working, and were several problems in, when I felt his gaze on me. I determinedly kept working, keeping my eyes downcast on my paper in front of me. His long fingers reached toward me, grasping my chin, turning my head towards him. My breath caught, as I looked into his eyes. "Rose," he murmured, "I am truly and utterly sorry. I know any apology is inadequate to the hurt I have caused you, but let me try to make this up to you. I was an imbecile to think you would ever lie about something so incredibly serious. Give me a chance to be your friend once more." My hands were trembling, and all I wanted was to collapse into his arms, and without any further thought of the consequences, I leaned towards him, and grazed my lips against his. He entwined one of his hands with mine, while his other knotted itself in my hair. My entire body was tingling, entranced by Malfoy. His cologne was musky and mature, unlike any I had smelt before, more manly and secure in a sense. I felt more alive than I had in over a year, felt the warmth creep back, taking the place of the numbness that had been residing there for far too long .

"Thunk!" The sound of books crashing to the floor brought me to my senses. I pulled back and saw Ella staring at us, her books strewn across the floor. Her eyes welled up with tears. "I came to see how you two were getting along, making sure you hadn't killed each other yet. I can see I'm not needed here." She turned and fled. I stood up and ran after her. "Ella, wait!" I called. She spun around on her heel. "How dare you, Rose? I trusted you. I thought you were my best friend! You could get any guy in the castle, but you had to go for the one boy who liked me? How could you?" She turned around and left me at the top of the stairs, speechless, and numb once more. Only this time, it was all my fault.

**Author's Note:**

Hello there! What did you think? I had some major writer's block going so let me know what you thought! Do you think Rose and Ella's relationship can be mended? Tell me! I want to know! Thanks for reading and please review!

xx,

Sola714


	6. Chapter 6

I was on the seventh floor, pacing in front of a tapestry depicting trolls learning how to dance ballet. "I need someplace to escape." I muttered three times pacing back and forth. I pushed the tapestry aside and opened the door that appeared there. The room I walked into was exactly what I needed. The ceiling was vaulted and draped with fabric, looking like something out of the book Arabian Nights. The walls were covered with the same purple and blue fabric. I shed my shoes and trod across the soft carpet, crossing to the platform in the back corner of the room. It was big enough for several people to stretch out on. I stepped up the small stair and sat down, crossing my legs. The platform was covered with a cushy material that molded to my body. There was a blanket as well as a few pillows. Next to the platform was a small table, with a muggle music player and my small journal on it. I picked it up, and thumbed through the songs on it. I selected a calm and soothing song by one of my favourite bands, and slipped the headphones in. I picked up my journal. It was the size of my hand, and had a small lock on it. It was dark blue, and had my initials on it. I pricked my finger on the sharp metal corner, and let the drop of blood fall into the lock. It clicked open and I picked up my pen to write, and let it all go.

"Mmmm" I groaned, stretching my fingers. Just as I started to gather my things, I heard the door handle rattle. Malfoy opened the door and we both froze. "What are you doing here?" I asked. He looked down and muttered, "I was trying to find somewhere to be alone." I shrugged. "You can take it. I was just leaving." He smirked. "Is that an iPod?" I stared back shocked. "You know what an iPod is?" He slipped his hand into his pocket and pulled out a small silver one. "I've had it for ages. My love for Muggle music is one of my many facets." He winked at me and crossed the room to the platform and sat down. He laughed. "Merlin Weasley! You're bright red! What did I say this time?" "Nothing, but I really do need to be off. I'm going to find Ella." He frowned. "I really made a mess of things, haven't I?" I shook my head. "It wasn't your fault. It was mine. I kissed you. I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me. I can promise it won't happen again." His face fell and he rose to his feet. " Rose," he murmured. "What if I want it to happen again?" My breath hitched. He stepped closer and wrapped his arms around my waist. He bent his head down, and pressed his lips to mine. I wound my hands into his silken hair, pulling him closer. "Rose." He groaned. I pushed him backwards, and we fell onto the platform, still entwined. His hand was making slow soft circles on my side, moving up my body to my chest. He reached around, held me in his arms, looked into my eyes, and said, "Rose, I love you."

Of course, that's when I woke up. I sat up quickly, rubbing the sleep from my eyes. My brow was hot and sticky, with strands of hair clinging to my forehead. I ran my hand through it, pushing it back. My legs were tangled in the blanket, and my journal was on the floor. My headphones were no longer in my ears, and I assumed the iPod was somewhere in the mess of covers. I sighed and put my head in my hands. "Cut it out Rose. Get him out of your head." I muttered to my self. Being in this room wasn't helping anything. I looked at my watch as my stomach growled. It was dinnertime. I collected my things, and threw my unruly mane into a ponytail.

I trudged downstairs to the great hall and sat down next to James, who was trying to stuff a treacle tart into his mouth while simultaneously talking animatedly to Fred. "There's no way the Cannon's can beat the Harpies!" Fred smiled slyly. "Let's have a wager then. If the Cannon's win, you have to go to lunch in nothing but knickers. And vise versa of course." James smiled and stuck out his hand. "Deal." They shook hands then turned to me. "Rose, you were the witness! You have to make sure Fred keeps up his side of the bargain after Harpies cream the Cannons!" I shook my head ruefully. "Sorry James, I'm with Fred on this one. I know the Cannons can do it!" James smiled at me mischievously. "Do you believe in them enough to join our wager?" My eyes widened and I could feel myself flushing. "Are you bonkers? I'm a prefect! I can't walk around in my underthings!" James sighed. "Well then, you have to dye your hair Harpie green for the whole day!" I smiled. "Deal!"

The rest of dinner passed quickly, and as I stood up, I scanned the room for Ella. I didn't see her so I started towards the door. I wasn't exactly concentrating on my surroundings, and I ran straight onto someone. I tried to catch myself, but ended up just flailing wildly until I sprawled on the floor. "Ow," I groaned, rubbing the back of my head where I had caught it on the corner of a table. I heard a chuckle. "Merlin Rose, you are such a klutz." I looked up bashfully to see Rory towering over me, sticking out his hand to help me up. I reached up, but was puzzled to see red on my fingers. I frowned. Rory's eyes widened and he knelt down next to me. "Rose, you stay here. I'm going to go get help." He said reassuringly patting my shoulder. I rolled my eyes. "Rory, I'm fine." I pushed off the ground and attempted to stand, but the room starting spinning and I started to sway. Rory caught me before I fell again, and lowered me back to the ground. I saw a flash of platinum, and before I knew it Malfoy was on my other side. "What happened?" He asked sharply, his grey eyes flashing. "Back off dude. I got this." Rory replied. Scorpius shook his head and turned his attention to me. "Are you alright?" I laughed. "I am fine! It was just a small tumble." Rory turned towards Scorpius. "If you don't mind, I'd like to take my girlfriend to the hospital wing now." Scorpius raised an eyebrow and looked at me. My eyes were wide with shock and I turned my head sharply towards Rory. "Ow." I whimpered, feeling a stab of pain. Rory shook his head and gathered me in his arms, picked me up, and strode out of the Great Hall.

"Um, Rory," I started. "Uh, you called me your girlfriend." He glanced down at me. "I'm sorry Rose! I know we aren't, but sometimes that Malfoy kid gets under my skin." I smiled. "I understand." He deposited me in the hospital wing for the second time in two days. I need to stop getting my self in these situations.

**Author's note:** I know this chapter took forever to get up, and it's mostly filler, but I promise the next chapter will be up sooner, and Rose will talk to Ella. Let me know what you thought please! It really does help me write much quicker knowing people are waiting for the next chapter! Thanks again!  
xx,  
Sola714


End file.
